Dunia di Atas Paruh Waktu
by Noir et Rose
Summary: Jika kau tidak makan, maka kau menyalahi 'takdir'. Namun jika kau makan, kau bisa mengubah hidupnya. Pilih salah satu. Collab fic ceruleanday and meirae1/warning inside


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning(s): AU, VampFic, Romance/Angst

Summary: Jika kau tidak makan, maka kau menyalahi 'takdir'. Namun jika kau makan, kau bisa mengubah hidupnya. Pilih salah satu.

.

.

.

**Dunia Di Atas Paruh Waktu**

Noir et Rose

.

.+.

**Chap One**

_Confrontation_

.+.

.

"_Kau tak pernah sadar akan datangnya cahaya gemintang yang tersembunyi di balik layar hitam. Kau j__uga bersikap acuh pada refleksi bulan di atas riak air hujan. Malam bagimu hanya masa-masa terabaikan yang hanya berlalu selama tiga detik saja. Kau berpaling pada bekunya udara dan mencurahkan perhatianmu pada dawai-dawai violin itu. Segalanya tampak begitu cerah dan terang di matamu. Kau hidup dalam kebahagiaan oleh renungan pagi. Untuk itu..."_

_...selamanya kita tak__kan pernah bisa saling mengenal __d__an tahukah kau sebabnya?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau manusia dan aku vampire..."_

_._

_._

_._

_...selamanya akan seperti itu, kecuali—"_

.+.

Kerlip-kerlip sinar kekuningan menembus melalui kristal heksagonal di sudut jalan yang telah begitu sepi. Hanya ada suara lirih kelaparan oleh kucing-kucing kampung sebagai melodi inti. Gelap dan sunyi. Kehidupan lain yang terabaikan beberapa menit yang lalu telah hilang, tergantikan oleh kesemuan dalam balutan malam yang beku.

Sejenak, awan mengubah warnanya. Noda kemerahan gelap terlukis secara abstrak di atas lembaran kertas hitam. Tentu, hal ini adalah sebuah pertanda yang buruk. Terlebih lagi _lunar _tak tampak menerangi kepekatan hitam di atas sana.

Kesimpulannya, langit akan kurang bersahabat malam ini.

Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah gedung tinggi berdimensi tiga terbangun dengan begitu kokohnya. Meski terlihat begitu kuno dengan lumutan di sana-sini, kesan historisnya melumpuhkan keangkerannya. Gemerlap sinar-sinar yang berpendar dari bola-bola kaca yang ditopang oleh tiang besi setinggi empat meter adalah jawabnya. Sekeliling gedung bercorak bata merah marun itu tak ada yang luput dari cahaya kuning buatan manusia. Katakan bila pemilik gedung ini adalah seorang _Nyctophobia_ (1).

Dan naasnya, Sarutobi Asuma adalah pria dengan _fobia _macam itu.

Sesekali, ada melodi gesekan dawai-dawai mungil biola yang mengikuti suara langkah sepatu kayu milik pria berjanggut ini. Ia berjalan di koridor yang sedikit sempit. Meski sempit, jangan lupakan bila ada puluhan lampu minyak yang tergantung teratur di sisi-sisi dinding. Tak ada satu pun lukisan kanvas yang menghiasi sisi kanan kiri koridor. Bagi Asuma, baik kegelapan maupun lukisan sama mengerikannya dengan _taring _vampire.

Ia tipikal pria yang percaya dengan mitos. Slogan yang menyebutkan, '_jangan keluar rumah di malam hari'_, rupanya menjadi semacam sugesti paten dalam memorinya. Dahulu, ketika ia masih kecil, ayahnya—sang kepala sekolah terdahulu—mengajaknya melihat acara kembang api di taman kota. Tak ada yang mengira bila anak laki-laki akan selalu penasaran dengan hal-hal baru yang dilihatnya. Dan Asuma Sarutobi tidak mengelaknya.

Ia melepaskan diri dari genggaman ayahnya. Ia lari dan mengejar seekor anjing berbulu hitam pekat yang dikiranya adalah seekor beruang madu. Di tengah hutan, ia takkan pernah mengira bila sosok anjing yang dikejarnya telah bertransformasi.

Ya. Mitos akan selalu berakhir dengan hal yang mengerikan. Meski ia pada akhirnya dianggap sinting oleh tekanan psikologis sewaktu muda, kepercayaannya pada kejadian berpuluh tahun lalu cukup menjelaskan mengapa ia fobia akan _kegelapan_.

Di tengah hutan sendiri. Gelap. Anjing hitam yang bertransformasi.

Sungguh, ia berkata bila ia melihat manusia bertaring yang haus darah saat itu. Karena gelap, ia tak bisa lari sekencang mungkin hingga akhirnya menyisakan luka sayatan mendalam sepanjang empat inci di betisnya.

Orang-orang mengatainya gila, tetapi ia tetaplah seorang Sarutobi. Seorang yang memiliki nama yang paling berpengaruh di kota ini. Untuk itulah_, __Ecole d'art Classique_ (2) yang dibangun oleh leluhurnya seabad yang lalu ini akan tampak begitu berbeda.

Pagi akan selalu ada meski di malam hari.

Suara deritan pintu yang mulai rusak menyadarkan sosok gadis di sudut ruangan yang temaram. Minimnya cahaya lampu membuat Asuma menjadi cemas. Ia melirik ke sana ke mari, berusaha mencari pemantik lampu di sisi-sisi dinding. Tangannya meraba-raba sekitar. Seketika, ada rasa marah dan cemas yang menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Kesal, ia pun menyerah dan mengeluarkan pemantik rokoknya secara kasar dari balik _brown coat-_nya.

Bunga-bunga api memberi sedikit sinar, tidak terlalu terang namun cukup untuk mengatasi terlebih dahulu _fobia-_nya. Sebelum ia benar-benar mengalami gejala awal psikis yang abnormal oleh ketakutannya, ia harus lekas meredamnya dengan melihat cahaya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera melangkah maju dan mendekati sosok gadis yang masih termenung di pojok ruangan. Mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya sejak tadi, ia pun memberi sekuncup api di lampu-lampu minyak itu.

Helaan udara malam membuat tirai kuning lusuh jendela berkibar-kibar, begitu pula dengan rambut _bubble gum_ gadis itu yang menjuntai hingga pinggang. Sebuah biola coklat berdiri tertopang di atas pahanya. _Bow-_nya tergenggam oleh tangan kanannya yang lemas. Kulit wajah gadis itu begitu pucat namun kesan hidup masih terpancar dari sana.

"Ah, _Sir_. Maaf, saya lupa menyalakan lampunya. Akan lebih mudah bagi saya tuk menghapal _music scoring _ini dalam gelap. Apakah saya harus—"

Pria bernama Asuma itu menunjukkan telapak tangannya ke arah si gadis. Si gadis itu pun paham dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu yang sudah begitu rapuh.

"Bagaimana latihanmu? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan diikuti dengan senyum sayu di bibirnya yang ranum. Rona merah di pipinya terlihat sepintas oleh pendar sinar minyak lampu, "Sir—"

"_Yes_?"

Sebentar, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semacam ada pergolakan batin yang mendera dirinya sekarang. Butuh beberapa detik untuknya tuk bisa mengutarakan keinginannya yang telah lama.

"_Sir, _bi-bisakah saya pulang malam ini? Pagi tadi, Chouji-san—sang pengantar surat—memberikan kepada saya sebuah surat dari adik laki-laki saya. Dalam surat itu disebutkan bila ibu saya akan segera melahirkan adik ketiga saya, namun mengingat ayah saya sedang berada di zona perang saat ini, maka tak ada orang lain yang bisa mengurus ibu saya di rumah. Jadi… apakah saya boleh—"

Pria itu mengedutkan keningnya. Dilihat sepintas, ia tampak tak setuju dengan permohonan gadis di depannya.

"Sekarang sudah begitu larut, Ms. Haruno. Kau bisa pulang esok pagi-pagi sekali jika mau."

"Ta-tapi… di surat adik saya, dia berkata bahwa saya harus segera pulang petang tadi. Namun, saya tahu saya harus menyelesaikan latihan _scoring _saya hingga pukul sembilan. Oleh karenanya—"

"Kau tahu bila di luar sana terlalu berbahaya, Ms. Haruno. Maksudku, kau juga percaya dengan apa yang aku _percaya_, bukan?"

Asuma memotong cepat kata-kata gadis itu. Ia tahu akan berujung ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka. Mana mungkin ia berani mempertaruhkan nyawa satu-satunya pemain biola jenius yang dimilikinya saat ini. Hal itu sama saja dengan memasukkan seluruh emas tangkapanmu ke dalam mesin penggiling besi. Dan seorang Sarutobi takkan pernah menyia-nyiakan _emas _berharga yang mereka punya.

"Ibu saya benar-benar membutuhkan saya, _Sir_. Keadaan pondok-pondok kami di sudut kota tidak terlalu bagus. Dan saya khawatir akan kondisi kesehatan ibu saya. Saya benar-benar harus ke sana malam ini, _Sir. _Saya mohon…" ungkap gadis itu sembari menggenggam erat tangkai _violin _miliknya.

Kesungguhan terpancar dari dua mata _jade _itu. Asuma yakin, tak hanya permainan jemari gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura ini yang mampu membius orang-orang melalui _violin-_nya, kedua mata hijau cemerlangnya yang indah pun memiliki nilai yang sama.

"La-lagipula, _vampir__e_hanya akan memenuhi rasa _laparnya _di malam purnama saja. Di luar, awan begitu gelap dan tak ada satu pun bintang. Saya rasa, Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, _Sir_."

Asuma membalikkan tubuhnya seraya menghela napas sedalam mungkin demi memberikan kesan tenang, padahal sebenarnya hatinya tidak. Bagaimanapun juga Asuma memiliki ibu, satu sisi ia akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan gadis di depannya dan di sisi yang lain seolah Asuma sudah mematri jiwanya pada rasa takut. Rasa takut yang tentunya sangat ia sadari telah mengganggu selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun.

"Aku juga punya ibu, sama sepertimu," ujar Asuma tertahan, "tapi aku tidak rela jika pada akhirnya kau jadi mangsa mereka."

Gadis itu meremas rok berendanya dengan kencang. Jade yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu minyak terlihat meredup.

"Aku mohon jangan menangis."

Pria itu maju beberapa langkah bersama rasa takutnya pada kegelapan. Sebelum ia berjalan mendekat pada pintu ruangan, langkahnya tertahan lalu memutar menyebabkan tubuh tegap itu juga berputar.

"Tapi kalau malam ini memang harus, berjanjilah akan kembali lagi secepat mungkin," kata Asuma dan setelahnya pria itu benar-benar pergi.

Jade yang tadi meredup kini terang kembali. Sinarnya yang seakan mati telah tergantikan oleh sinar lain yang berasal dari pantulan cahaya lampu minyak dengan air matanya yang sedikit keluar dari liang, tanda ia bahagia.

.+.

Hitamnya malam tak selalu sama. Bintang-bintang yang sekilas tampak seperti pecahan bola kaca berpendar mencari perhatian. Dalam hitungan menit sejak si raja siang beranjak tidur, bintang-bintang akan muncul dan menyatakan seolah mereka ada untuk semua makhluk yang bisa melihat diri mereka.

Namun sayang, tidak semua makhluk dapat melihat bintang. Di sini—di mana 'ia' berada—semua adalah keadaan yang sama. Tidak ada pergantian siang dan malam. Tidak ada proses bagaimana bintang muncul. Siang adalah malam dan malam adalah siang. Yang ada di sana hanyalah sebuah kegelapan sejati. Selamanya, tempat ini akan gelap. Tertutup dari segala cahaya dan paduan perasaan di dalamnya. Tempat ini hidup _tapi_ mati. Tempat ini ada _tapi _tidak ada. Tempat ini seperti sebuah dilema, bahkan kristal tidak akan dapat memancarkan jutaan warna bila diletakkan di salah satu sudutnya.

Di sini yang ada hanyalah pemandangan pohon-pohon tua yang tak bertuan. Mereka tumbuh tinggi dan membesar tanpa kendali. Akar-akarnya menggantung, bisa saja menjerat siapapun yang lewat. Ranting-rantingnya yang kuat bak besi liar yang dipasang oleh alam. Bahkan jalanan yang berbatu takkan terlihat karena pemandangan sudah didominasi oleh kengerian.

Lalu, sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh pohon-pohon tua itu ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan. Baik siang ataupun malam, semua akan tampak sama. Ya—karena siang dan malam di tempat ini hanya omong kosong. Sebuah bangunan menyerupai kastil megah berdiri kokoh dan menuani segala tanaman, hewan, jamur-jamur bahkan bakteri yang ada di sekitarnya. Kokoh, merajai, tinggi, seolah hendak menyentuh langit. Tapi, ia tampak tua dengan warna cat yang terkelupas.

Beberapa bagian di gapura pintu gerbangnya terlihat rusak dan berlumut. Di tempat itulah biasanya beberapa burung hantu bertengger dan mencari tanda-tanda _makanan _segar untuk mereka.

_Semua gelap. Semua berarti waktu, langit, keadaan, kekuatan, bahkan nafsu._

Setiap beberapa menit paling tidak ada sekitar lima hembusan angin dingin masuk ke dalam kastil. Hembusan itu bagai kaki yang menapaki jalur-jalur yang sudah biasa ia ketahui. Hembusan yang gelap dan kadang menyakitkan. Bersama dengan angin yang dingin lagi menyakitkan itu, gerombolan kelelawar muncul dari berbagai arah dan memasuki kastil.

Mereka terbang dengan suara-suara yang begitu berisik. Dalam satu hentakan, kelelawar-kelelawar tersebut berkumpul, makin banyak dan rapat lalu berakhir pada sebuah transformasi. Satu tubuh terlihat mulai terbentuk. Perlahan sosok itu menampakkan wujud. Wujud yang dimaksud adalah wujud yang sama seperti bangsanya: dingin, pucat, dan bertaring. Setelah transformasi berhasil dilakukan, ia berjalan dengan caranya menuju bagian dari kastil yang terdalam. Benturan alas kaki dengan lantai kayu menggema di seluruh koridor sempit yang ia lewati.

Mata merah-_nya_ terfokus pada satu titik perpendaran bola-bola kristal tempat ia terpanggil. Ia berjalan, menghirup aroma bangsa'nya'. Tak berapa lama kemudian, telinga tajam menangkap suatu bunyi tuts piano yang merdu serta gesekan violin membentur dinding sebuah ruangan yang dekat dengan'nya'. Sekejap saja, ia sudah menghilang dan digantikan oleh asap hitam. Asap hitam sebagai transformasi kedua terus mengalun sampai tiba di sebuah tempat di mana makhluk lain berada.

Pertunjukkan merah, disebut demikian karena memang didominasi oleh warna merah. Tirai jendela yang tebal berwarna merah, dinding berwarna merah, lantai bermotif bunga merah, dan yang paling penting adalah sajian kental dan anyir pada gelas-gelas kaca juga berwarna merah. Para pemain alat musik melaksanakan tugasnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menjadi 'bahan' penambah sajian kental anyir tersebut.

Asap hitam yang sebelumnya terus mengalun akhirnya kembali menampakkan sosok gelap. Dengan bentuk yang semakin jelas, sosok itu duduk di hadapan keluarganya yang terdiri dari dua puluh orang. Mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha, penguasa dunia kegelapan. **Vampire**.

'_tink'_

Bunyi gelas-gelas yang diadukan sesamanya, menyebabkan getaran suara yang merambat ke telinga sesosok misterius yang baru saja bergabung. Sosok itu tidak tergoda untuk mengikuti hal yang dilakukan rombongannya, minum, makan, menikmati kehidupan abadi.

"Makanlah Sasuke, sebagaimana kau ditakdirkan." ujar pemimpin besar.

Sosok itu masih diam sambil menilik satu per satu bagian keluarganya. Sepasang mata biru menangkap siluetnya dari kejauhan.

"_Are_? Sasu-Sasuke? _Sasuke-teme?_"

"Hn."

"Oi, Sasuke! Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?"

_JTAKK_

"Ouch~ _Ittai... Kaa-chan, _kenapa menjitak kepalaku?"

Wanita berambut merah menyala di samping kirinya melotot tajam ke arah pemuda berisik itu. Dari tatapan mautnya, pemuda itu sudah paham maksudnya.

"Aa, _gomenn... _Aku hanya terlalu senang Teme telah kembali, _Kaa-chan_," jawab Naruto—pemuda itu dengan bibir manyun.

"Kau boleh saja senang, tapi jangan sampai berteriak sekeras itu, Naruto." balas sang ibu dengan nada ancaman. Naruto hanya terkekeh.

Kini, giliran para Uchiha lain yang kembali menyapa Sasuke. Ia masih diam seribu bahasa, merasa tak mengenal semua vampire itu, atau mungkin ketidakhadirannya yang terlampau banyak di tiap acara besar macam ini yang menjadi alasan minimnya pengetahuan akan perkembangan dunia _bawah tanah_.

"Sasuke, kau sudah tidak makan selama satu bulan. Meskipun tidak mati, apakah kau tahan dengan tidak makan? Tidak memasukkan apapun dalam aliran darahmu? Kalaupun sanggup, kaubisa lepas kendali saat kau menemukan 'makanan'mu," ujar wanita yang lain—ibu Sasuke.

Sasuke, vampire muda itu hanya diam dan terus mengamati keluarganya yang begitu lahap, atau mungkin rakus. Setengah jijik, ia mengamati bagaimana nikmatnya taring-taring mencabik sel-sel dari daging merah serta segarnya cairan kental yang biasa disebut darah.

Pendulum masa lalu terbuka di sudut memori Sasuke. Tentu, akan ada alasan di setiap kebenciannya yang paling _absurd_ di dunia ini, meski satu diantaranya adalah hal yang sangat _dibutuhkannya _sekarang.

Darah.

Ia benci _darah._

Karena darah telah membuatnya menjadi buta, menjadi sinting, menjadi monster, dan menjadi dirinya yang bukan seorang Uchiha. Ralat. Uchiha yang bermartabat.

"Tidak."

Hening. Hanya satu kata namun terdengar begitu gamblang. Dentingan aluminium dan kristal yang beradu di atas meja kaca seketika menghilangkan _tune-_nya. Beberapa pasang mata tidak terpejam untuk beberapa saat dan terpaku oleh suasana itu. Namun, hanya satu di antara mereka yang terkesan tak terlalu peduli dan tetap memfokuskan perhatiannya pada gelas kristal berisi likuit merah kental itu.

Adalah Itachi Uchiha yang tengah memutar-mutar dengan anggun gelas miliknya.

Diteguknya sekali habis seluruh isi dari gelas kristal miliknya. Setetes bekas likuit merah mengalir di sisi bibirnya. Dengan kasar, ia menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya yang pucat.

Suara hentakan pelan saat Itachi meletakkan gelas kristalnya kembali ke atas meja, membuat sosok wanita bersahaja yang duduk di depannya mendelik tajam. Tak pernah sebelumnya pria ini terlihat begitu labil, tak menunjukkan sikap hormat layaknya seorang bangsawan, dan dua alis yang bertaut tipis. Ia terlihat seperti orang mabuk, menghabiskan berliter-liter _vodka _di tengah hari, kemudian berilusi seakan-akan sosok terhormat di sekitarnya hanya hama pengerat.

"Itachi." Ada nada penekanan yang dalam.

Pria itu—Itachi—memejamkan mata, menghembuskan nafas perlahan, dan kembali menatap tajam ke depan—tepat ke arah seorang pria lain. Uchiha Fugaku.

"_**Je vais lui dire de ce qu'il devrait être à ma façon**__._" (3)

Itachi berkata melalui pikirannya. Ia adalah seorang _vampire _dengan kemampuan _mind reader_, begitu pula dengan ayahnya—Fugaku.

Fugaku mengangguk perlahan.

Sayangnya, tak ada satupun yang bisa menebak makna yang terlukiskan dari dua pasang mata _merah _yang kelam itu. Meski demikian, Sasuke menebak melalui instingnya.

Ia telah salah memilih hari tuk pulang ke kastil klannya.

Hanya dengan satu pejaman mata, tanpa aba-aba akan menjauh dari lingkaran komunitas vampire bangsawan dan darah murni, Itachi telah berada tepat di samping Sasuke. Namun, arah tubuhnya berlawanan.

"_Suivez-moi, Sasuke_." (4) ucapnya dingin, tangan kanannya yang memegang pundak kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke takkan bisa memberontak kali ini. Tidak untuk saat ini, tentunya. Ia terlalu lemas dan kurang _sehat _jika harus melakukan pemberontakan melawan kakaknya sendiri yang tentu lebih _ganas _darinya. Terlebih lagi, ia tak berniat ingin menghancurkan imej seorang Uchiha yang selalu patuh pada yang tertua di depan klan vampire lain, meski di depan seorang Namikaze sekalipun.

Ia pun mengikuti kehendak sang kakak. Setidaknya, hanya untuk malam ini saja.

"_Te-Teme?_"

"Diamlah, Naruto," jawab pria pirang di sampingnya, "Itachi-sama akan melakukan pembicaraan penting dengan Sasuke-sama. Kita tidak boleh menginterupsi."

"Ta-Tapi… _Tou-sama_… Bukannya—"

Suara denting kristal mulai terdengar lagi. Suasana kurang nyaman telah mencair. "Sasuke-sama yang sekarang kau lihat bukanlah Sasuke-sama yang kaukenal dahulu, anakku," tanggap Minato sembari melirik Fugaku melalui ekor matanya, "_ya, __a__yah mana yang tidak khawatir terhadap perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada pewaris keduanya_?"

.+.

Katakan bila maksud ucapan Itachi beberapa saat yang lalu adalah sebuah bujukan ataupun rayuan. Sungguh, Itachi bukanlah penikmat romansa puitis di mana di setiap kata-katanya bermakna hiperbolis hingga siapapun yang mendengarnya akan segera percaya. Tidak. Itachi akan selalu bersikap rasional. Logikanya berjalan sangat baik jika harus digunakan dalam melancarkan serangan konfrontasi pada siapapun. Mau itu manusia ataupun _vampire_.

Tapi, Sasuke lain cerita.

Berbicara dengan Sasuke perlu pendekatan tersendiri dan Itachi selalu tahu hal itu. Ya. Ia selalu tahu segala hal.

Membaca pikiran dan perasaan vampire maupun manusia adalah pekerjaan mudah baginya.

"Dari mana saja kau selama ini?" Tak ada kata '_otouto_', adik, dan lainnya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke menahan nafas sebentar dan menatap wajah kakaknya itu.

"Berkelana," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Hm. Bersikaplah sesuai umur, Sasuke." _Bingo. _Kalimat konfrontasi pertama Itachi telah dilayangkannya. Reaksi Sasuke masih belum bisa ditebaknya.

Cahaya lunar menembus melalui jeruji besi dari ventilasi oval. Hanya sedikit, namun terasa begitu menusuk saat menerpa kulit pucat Sasuke. Ia tahu, ia sudah sampai pada batasnya. Sebentar lagi maka ia akan—

"Aku sudah bersikap sesuai umur, Itachi."

_JREBB!_

_DARR!_

Tembok bata putih itu hancur menjadi serpihan. Tekanan yang Itachi berikan pada leher mulus adiknya tak memberi jawaban berupa reaksi apapun. Onyx Sasuke tampak begitu kosong dan hampa. Ia tak melawan, dan tak jua berusaha melepas cekikan kuat tangan Itachi. Bunyi bedebam keras nyaris membangunkan gagak-gagak yang tertidur di lorong-lorong tersembunyi atap ruang tertinggi dari kastil Uchiha.

Kedua. Itachi telah melayangkan konfrontasinya yang kedua. _Menahan hingga terjebak_.

"Kau bisa saja mati di saat ini juga, O_touto_. Kau—naif. Terlalu naif."

"Hn. Kalau aku naïf, maka kau adalah serigala berbulu domba, _N__ii-san_."

Cekikan Itachi menguat seiring dengan cengiran tanpa dosa Sasuke, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau incar, _O__touto_? Tak bisakah kau melawan sikap egoisme dalam dirimu itu?"

_DAARRR!_

Lubang besar terbentuk. Dinding tempat Sasuke tertahan sementara waktu telah jebol dan hancur berkeping-keping. Serpihannya berjatuhan dari ketinggian delapan kaki. Kerangka besi dari tembok-tembok tebal itu terlihat seperti duri-duri tajam—satu inci lagi dan akan menusuk _arteri carotis _(5) Sasuke.

"KENAPA KAU BERUBAH, SASUKE?"

Tak pernah sebelumnya Itachi menunjukkan emosinya yang teramat seperti saat ini. Dan, konfrontasi ketiga telah berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya.

"Hn. Aku-benci-_darah_."

Tak perlu waktu banyak bagi Itachi tuk menorehkan cat berwarna merah tepat di atas lunar yang kian memancarkan terang sinar kuningnya. Kanvas hitam pun ikut ternoda oleh darah seorang Uchiha. Bau anyir semakin kuat. Namun, ia tak khawatir, mengingat ia telah memilih tempat tertinggi dari menara kastil Uchiha sebelah barat. Dengan begitu, konfrontasinya tuk mengembalikan fitrah Sasuke sebagai seorang vampire akan terwujud.

_JLEBB_

… _**Je suis désolé**_**.****"**(6)

Sebuah tusukan telak menembus abdomen Sasuke hingga punggungnya.

Tak ada ungkapan nyeri. Tak ada teriakan sakit.

Seolah, Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Tetes demi tetes berjatuhan menjadi hujan air merah. Desau angin dingin membuat mantel Sasuke tersapu bagai membentuk layang-layang yang akan putus. Kedua mata onyx-nya hanya membulat—seakan belum percaya dengan perlakuan Itachi padanya.

"_P__utain vous, Itachi_…" (7)

"Hm. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini, _O__touto. _Akan kukatakan suatu kebenaran padamu jika itu akan mengubah naluri kebencianmu pada _takdir _kita. Kau tahu—"

—_c'est moi qui déverrouiller votre fer ans dans la chambre shell il ya quelques.__"_ (8)

Adalah sebuah danau dengan aliran yang cukup deras tepat di bawah sana, mengingat bulan purnama akan segera datang, gelombangnya akan semakin tinggi. Hal ini dimanfaatkan dengan cukup baik oleh Itachi. Bersamaan dengan suhu yang semakin merendah, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, pikirnya.

Ya. _Dia akan baik-baik saja…_

Satu dorongan membuat tubuh sang adik terjatuh—termakan oleh derasnya air dan benci yang berwujud likuid merah.

"_Cepatlah temukan 'darah' yang kauinginkan, adikku…_"

Konfrontasi Itachi berakhir di sini.

.

.

.

.+.

**TBC**

.+.

.

.

.

Glosari:

1. Jenis fobia (ketakutan berlebih) pada gelap.

2. Sekolah Musik Klasik

3. I will tell him of what he should be with my way

4. Follow me

5. Arteri carotis (communis) = percabangan dari aorta (arteri terbesar dalam tubuh yang terdapat pada jantung) yang memperdarahi bagian leher dan kepala.

6. I'm sorry

7. Damn you, Itachi.

8. It was me who unlock your iron shell room few years ago

**a/n**** :**

**ceruleand****a****y** : Senang sekali akhirnya fic collab ini bisa dipublish. Sebagai bayarannya, minta ripiu yang banyak~ Fufufu...

**meirae1** : Eh, hallo~ akun baru nih. Fic tema vampire pertama saya lho~ It's dark. Well, suka banget sama tema yang beginian. Minta komentar, pujian *plak* , kritik, saran, dan himbauan ya minna... Ohya, met Iedul Adha.


End file.
